Breaking Point
by nerdfighteriareagan
Summary: Every one has a breaking point. No one is indestructible. When I was younger and more naïve I used to believe that I was the exception, No matter what happened I would be a spotless. I was wrong. Hi, I'm Athena and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Every one has a breaking point. No one is indestructible. When I was younger and more naïve I used to believe that I was the exception, No matter what happened I would be a spotless.

I was wrong.

Hi, I'm Athena and this is my story.

Chapter one

When my mom told me we were moving to forks Washington I wasn't all that surprised. I knew she would want to move me out of our old house, what with all he bad memories and such. What I didn't know was that this place fucking sucks. Like seriously sucks. I'm questioning the sanity of whoever thought it was good idea to place a TOWN, and entire society of people mind you, in the rainiest place on the goddamn planet. The sun hasn't shown its self-righteous face since I moved here.

What did I ever do to deserve this torture?!

I put my car in park and sighed deeply. Grocery shopping. Joy. The only reason my mom even sent me to get her food is because when the therapist told her to " force me to engage in regular teenage activities" she thinks that means fucking grocery shopping. Yeah. Okay.

Slowly opening my door I grabbed my bag from the backseat and swung it onto my back. The inevitable rain fell on my head as soon as I was free from the comfortable cover of my 1999 Toyota corolla.

"Stupid rain." I muttered once inside and attempting to shake my hair out. Someone chuckled behind me.

"You must be new here if you're not used to the rain yet" a deep voice rumbled

I turned around and was face to face with some guy's chest. I could tell from the way his shirt fit him that he was HUGE!

"wohhh" I said stumbling back in surprise. Graceful? Not so much.

"Sorry." He chuckled, I slowly brought my eyes up to meet his.

He was gorgeous, like drop dead. Kill me now. I feel ridiculously self conscious. Gorgeous. He was clearly from the Native American tribe down the road. His dark brown eyes seemed to stare right into my soul. I was entirely disorienting, so much so that I forced myself to look down. I tugged at my long sleeves making sure they were down, a defensive habit I picked up after people started commenting on my scars.

" Its totally fine!" I attempted to say cheerily.

Smile. I reminded myself.

When I looked back up at him he was staring at me. He looked shocked. My smile fell slowly when he didn't respond. I let a few seconds pass before saying " well… I'm just going too go shop now… okay…bye.." He was probably shocked at how ugly a person can get. I knew I should've worn makeup that morning. I shouldn't have been eating so much lately. I can't believe I've let myself get so fat. Now the rational part of my mind new that I shouldn't let myself think these things and that my dr. Leventhal would be very upset if he new these thought were coming back. But I just can't help it.

"Wait!" I heard his voice call. I turned around to see him running towards me. "What's your name?" he said once he reached me.

" Athena?" It came out as more of a question than a statement… I mean wasn't he ignoring me two seconds ago?

"Athena" he repeated under his breath. Well that's creepy. "Nice to meet you I'm Paul." He said and he held out his hand. I looked at him questioningly but took his hand anyway. For some reason I got the feeling that me just might be a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking around the grocery store with him was strangely relaxing. Don't take that lightly either because I hate people.

He continuously asked me questions about where I was from and what I liked to do. After all we had already established that I wasn't used to living in a the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Fucking water.

I told him that I was from a little town in massachusettes and my favorite color was pink. He told me about his tribe and the pride he has in living there, how he has a little sister that means the world to him. He told me so much that When he asked me about my family and I managed to change the subject, It felt like a betrayal.

I don't talk about my broken life very often. Because heres the thing. There are some people who have the perfect family and everyone loves eachother and stays where theyre supposed to be, and then there is my family. The only person I have is my mom and even then that doesn't really count because shes never home. Always trying to find a job or working a current job. Quite frankly my mom is too busy ignoring how broken her daughter is that shes created a broken home with broken love and broken dreams and broken lives. For broken people can only love as well as their broken hearts allow.

Don't even bother asking about my dad, we escaped that desator when I was 13. It would be nice to say that he wasn't pleasnt to us. But more on that at a later date.

You see there is an extremely actractive man in front of me and im actually talking to him without feeling self-consious. Trust me. That's new.

"Athena?" He asked

"what?"

" I asked you if you wanted to uh… maybe come to a bon fire tonight..? you know at the beach…. With …me?"

"Oh!... I… uh..I " Im very smooth with the men.

" I mean its totally fine if you don't want to!"

" no.. its just… I uh.. would really like that paul, thanks."

" sure sure so ill pick you up?"

" actually ill just meet you there if that's okay, My moms really stressed with moving in and stuff and I really don't want to add bringing someone to the house to that…" Not a lie.

"Sure sure!" And he proceeded to give me directions to a place called "first beach" where this shindig would be going down. Maybe I shouldn't say shindig, id probably have more friends...

It wasnt until I got home with only half of what was on my mothers grocery list that I realized hwat I had just agreed too… a SOCIAL GATHERING. With like people. Which I hate. And food. Which I also hate. And judgement. Which make me VERY uneasy Godamn you extremely attractive man at the grocery store.


End file.
